


odium

by Zaiya (iqoras)



Series: poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iqoras/pseuds/Zaiya
Summary: i planted flowersbeneath the ribsof broken people





	odium

i planted flowers   
beneath the ribs   
of broken people

i saw the beautiful   
of the convicted    
danced with the lullabies    
hidden in their skin

crimson pulsing in the sky   
sets the mood for    
the story of their lives

i watered glass seeds   
in the delicate cranium   
of the tormented    
those that people ignore

skulls cradled   
in shaking hands   
gentle abominations 

humanity cast them off   
people scattered in   
a forgotten junkyard   
i scavenge for them   
  
harrowed people and    
their writhing souls   
paint the world

people say that   
different is okay   
so long as the “different”   
can be understood

they hate the truly different   
the ones that no longer   
resemble humans at all

i will not abandon   
my garden of insanity   
my circus of wrecked people   
they show me magnificence

abominations in the light   
are caring and full of   
so many wonders

how could anyone    
truly hate these wonderful   
innocent crying beings   
these stunning minds 


End file.
